A Second Chance For John Winchester
by Serpico1986
Summary: Weechesters story. AU. An accident during a night hunt, change the Winchester family forever. This story cover the event after the accident and how they deal with it.


**Hello Dear Colleagues and Writers! How are you?**

 **I´m here again to present you my newest story on Supernatural and i hope you enjoy it.**

 **The story bellow takes place during Dean and Sam Childhood, so Dean is 9 year old and Sam is 4 years old. But let me make clear that this is an AU story.**

 **What Else? This story is linked with 2 other fanfics i have in here ''Beach tales and Wishing for a Merry Christmas'' It's kind of a backstory of some information's I have in there..**

 **Well, this is it, I hope you have a delight reading time and i ask you to leave a construtive criticism, so i can improve my writing and grammar on the next work.**

 **Have a nice day**

 **Dr. Serpico**

* * *

 **WINCHESTER REDIRECTED**

38- year old John Kelly Winchester seat at his younger son´s bedside at the dark PICU of a hospital. Finally, he had convinced his older son Dean to go rest, so, just a few minutes earlier, the old friend Pastor Jim had come and took the very worried older brother home, letting John alone, staring at 4-year old Samuel Thomas Winchester limp form in that bed, all involved by countless needles, wires, tubes and probes, all ironically colored and connected to at least a dozen different devices.

Slowly he leaned forward and touched his son's hand, still cold as ice, though the doctors said it was just the side effect of hypothermia he had suffered, after he fallen into that river.

''i´m sorry, Sammy, your daddy here are very, very sorry'' he whispered, remembering what had happened to his baby boy

 **FLASHBACK - 3 Days Ago…**

 _It was dark when John Kelly Winchester pulled his beloved '67 Chevy Impala in front of a rotting old trailer with several torn Carnival tents that lay beside it like bones scattered beside it. He put his car into park and turned around to see his son Dean Carl Winchester sitting looking out the window an arm wrapped around his youngest, Samuel Carl Winchester. "Okay, Dean. Keep an eye on Sam." John said his eyes fell on the youngest who shifted slightly but fell still again, his toy soldier still clutched in his hands._

 _"I will dad." Dean said a little annoyed that John had to repeat the obvious to him. "Sam's asleep. What could happen?"_

 _"Just keep an eye on him." John hissed before climbing out of the car and walked towards the rotting trailer and stepped inside. Dean watched and noticed that Sam was slowly sitting up rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands._

 _"Where's daddy?" Sam squeaked trying to see out the windows which were too high for him to look out of._

 _"He's just stretching his legs." Dean lied quickly. He never did like lying to his brother but it was to keep him safe from the_ _ **monsters**_ _their dad actually hunted. "He'll be back in a little bit."_

 _"I'm hungry." Sam complained and Dean reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a granola bar, he was saving for himself and handed it to Sam whoate it greedily_.

_/_

 _John knew this should be an easy hunt, ghost clowns scaring the locals was exactly the kind of job he had to do. But as he climbed back out of the trailer a distant honking noise caught his attention as he made his way towards the sound his shotgun that was loaded with rock salt bullets clutched tightly in his hand._

 _The honking noise grew louder with each step he took as it lead deeper into a heavily wooded area. His foot fell from some soft ground and he felt the cool wet water of the silent rushing water engulf him. But with the Marine training he had done when he joined, he was quickly out of the water and back on solid ground. As John stood up and shivering in the cold he saw several dark cabins all with doors and windows missing. the honking noise came from the one artiest from him and John stopped to look back in the direction of the Impala and hoping his boys were all right._

 __/__

 _Dean barely managed to put Sam to sleep when a honking noise soon made both of them sit up. "What was that?" Sam asked nuzzling closer to Dean clearly afraid of what was out there._

 _"I don't know." Dean answered, "But come with me." Dean gripped Sam's hand gently as they left the Impala and followed the strange honking noise past the skeletal remains of a carnival and into the woods. Dean had a flashlight and used it to lead the way towards the dark structures of cabins. He didn't feel Sam's hand drop from his as he walked into one of the empty cabins until he heard the honking noise from outside._

 _Dean turned around and his flashlight lit up a figure of a clown with flaming red hair pointing to something from below him. He saw Sam on his hands and knees near the edge of the ground when suddenly he fell out of sight and a loud splash soon followed. Dean rushed out to the edge and stopped just a few feet from the wild rushing river. Sam was nowhere that he could see. "SAMMY!" He screamed running down the path shining the light frantically through the water trying to catch anything sign of his brother._

" _Dean!" Dean saw John running towards him as flames started to lick at one of the cabins. "What are you doing here? Where's Sammy?" Dean pointed his flashlight down at the water and he could see John's face grow dark with furry before he jumped into the water being quickly swept away with the current._

 _John let out screams and moaned of pain as his knees bumped and scraped against the rocks that were hidden underneath the water. "Sammy!" He screamed trying to make his eyes adjust to the darkness. He felt his head submerge underneath the waves and felt something soft smack his leg. John lifted his head up for a breath of air before going back down confused as to what was down there. Even though he tried to keep his eyes open he still shot his hand blindly through the dark waters until he felt the unmistakable feeling of hair. John carefully traced his hand down from the hair until he felt a nose, eyes and a mouth. He continued until he felt the crook of an arm and he shoved his hand through the opened and gripped hard. With all the strength he could muster, after holding on a exposed root as an anchor, John resurfaced and his heart fell as what he brought out with him broke his heart. Sam's limp form was covered in blood, mud and sticks. There was no signs of life in his tiny form._

 _"DEAN!" John screamed and saw the flashlight his son was carrying becoming closer and brighter as John struggled to climb out of the river with his son over his shoulder. Dean was in tears the instant he saw his brother being gently laid down. "Go grab blankets from the Impala and get an ambulance now!" Dean nodded and raced back leaving John scrambling in the dark to save his youngest son from death. "Come on Sammy," John prayed starting the chest compression. "Come on breath." He gently opened Sam's airway and blew hard into his mouth and waited until to only start again with the compression when Sam didn't start to breath._

 _It was an agonizing three minutes until Sam's body began to cough up the water, but John knew his son was still in danger from hypothermia and wondered where his oldest was, until he saw more flashlights and men screaming orders. The EMTs had arrived and found John holding a very pale, cold, bloody Sam in his arms_.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

The EKG monitor, beeped fanatically for a few seconds and return to its steady patter rhythm, but it was enough to pull a freighted John back to reality and in response he got up and call a nurse, who in turn, told John it was completely normal, after all, in less than a week, the 4-year old boy had almost drowned in that river, got an cardiac arrest and slip into a coma, but finally, he was recovering.

Slowly, was the nurse and a few doctors said, Sam was slowly recovering, step by step. The next few weeks, the little boy, had finally woke up from the coma, still limp and non-verbal, but with some physical and speech therapy with the addition of much patience, Dr. Peron, his primary doctor assures John that Sammy would relearn how to walk and talk.

During all that time of course, no need to say that both Dean and John stayed by Sam´s side, giving support, helping him at the therapies and encouraging him to get better the soon as possible.

Meanwhile, the Winchesters rented a small house near the hospital and find a normal job, so they could live normally, till Sam full recovery. Sure, John still wanted to hunt that yellow eyed Demon who killed his wife, but now his first priority was his sons and he decided to wait, till his youngest became 100% fine again, no matter how long it would take.

_/_

Then, it came the diagnosis. Happened all of a sudden, while John was at work, Bobby and 9-year old Dean stayed at the hospital, helping Sam with his rehab, when suddenly, the small boy jerked to the side, shaking uncontrollably.

''SAMMY!'' Dean cried out, when a nurse came in and took him out of the room, while the therapist tried to control Sam.

They called John from work and the father came as soon as possible and once Sam was finally sealed and with an MRI done, the old doctor seat with him and explained the situation.

Sam had suffered a brain damage, maybe because of the lack of oxygen during the drowning or the fact that hit his head multiple times in the rocks, some parts of his brain had an unrepairable damage, such as the cognitive, skills and emotional areas of the brain.

John sat quietly in front of the doctor, speechless, his world crashed bellow his feet, as he tried to assimilate what the doctor was talking about.

''no, it isn´t possible'' Said John rubbing his face ''my son is a bright kid, he learned to go to the bathroom a short time ago, he can read large books, he already knows how to talk and walk and runs faster than any other child his age'' John muttered

''I know it's hard John, but the brain it's a complex thing'' Dr. Peron nodded ''let's give him some time, Sam is having a good recovery, let's wait and maybe it exceeds our expectations, I've seen children in worse conditions than your son, who have become amazing people.'' She said and leave.

_/_

Telling Dean was another hard thing, the boy was beyond guilty for letting his little brother wandered alone that night and a lot of times during that period, despite of what John, Bobby or even pastor Jim said, the older boy couldn't help but blame himself for what happened

"So, you mean Sammy's re…retarded now or something?" he asked and John frowned.

"I don't want to hear that word out of your mouth ever again," he warned a little more gruffly than he had intended. He knew Dean was hurt and confused. "Your brother isn't retarded." Dean looked at his father with something akin to complete devastation in his green-hazel eyes. "Then what do you call it?" he blurted. "You said yourself he might never be able to take care of himself … that he's going to need around the clock care … like … like some kind of baby, Dad. That's what I'm hearing," Dean's voice peaked slightly as his emotions began to grasp him like the strong undertow of an approaching tsunami

"Dean, son," John began. He put an arm around the young fifteen year-old frame of his child. "Sammy's going to need help for a while. Learn things over … walking and talking, but you and me, we´re going to stay there for him, helping him and teach him, like a family, ok? You and your brother are the most important thing for me and I will do everything to you and your brother'' he said giving Dean a bear hug

''ok'' Dean sniffed, embracing his father

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** ::

 **8 Months Later…**

The doctors had done some tests on Sam´s brain, just to find out that nothing had changed, they told John that Sam´s IQ would be between 30 and 60, maybe it would increase a little, but it would never be normal again. However, it doesn't bother John or Dean anymore, sure, they got saddened, but at least Sammy maintain his memories of his brother and father and that's what matter.

_/_

Later that afternoon, John left the coffee sop he worked and ran to the rehab to meet his sons. Once there, he found Dean playing with his little brother, Sam was seating on the mat in front of his brother, without any support, he looked up from the blue mat and smiled, reaching his arms up in excitement. "Dada," came out as an excited squeal. His speech allowed the Dada to form in his mouth, but not Daddy … at least not yet.

"Hey kiddo," John reacheddown and picked his son up. "How's Dad's big boy?" he asked, giving his son a kiss on the cheek and in response, Sam wrapped himself around his father like a baby monkey. John nestled his chin on top of his little boy's chestnut curls. Sam nuzzled into his father and found comfort in his scent.

"Well, would you look at that," Dean commented. "I better alert the news." John smiled.

"Must have won the lotto and no one told me," John replied with an amused face.

How lucky he was to have his two boys with him and even if one day he return to be a hunter, Sam and Dean would be now his first one priority and nothing will happen to then ever again.

 **THE END**


End file.
